Roaming Contact
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: It's just another night at home. (Mature: Shūsaku x Narumi)


 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shūsaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** PWP, fingerfucking, dirty talk, rimming, anal

 **Spoilers:** Minor spoilers for Chapter 25 / Episode 16  
Set sometime before Chapter 25 / Episode 16

 **A/N:** How do you write dirty talk?!  
Writing K summaries for PWP is really hard...

 **Summary:** _It's just another night at home. (Mature: Shūsaku x Narumi)_

* * *

They both tumbled their way towards the bed.

Shūsaku shoving Narumi back onto it, crawling to follow him as Narumi crawled backwards. Narumi was still halfway sitting up, his hand touching Shūsaku's naked chest. Shūsaku seemly forgetting his minor irritation over Narumi removing his shirt before they got to the bedroom. Narumi groaned as Shūsaku kissed him, he felt his hands move from his face to the bottom of his shirt. Tugging it up and removing it swiftly so they could return to kissing. Shūsaku's hands were looking for contact while Narumi's worked on removing clothing.

He had only gotten the first button on Shūsaku's trousers when he felt a lone hand play with his waistband and flatten itself so it could slip under. Narumi let out a gleeful moan of encouragement. Shūsaku's other hand was roaming Narumi's back, trailing along his upper spine and his exposed shoulder blade. Narumi continued removing clothing while basking in the feeling, but Shūsaku wouldn't lift himself up so Narumi just let his articles pool at his knees for the time being. He moved to his own clothes next, sliding his hand down Shūsaku's arm before reaching for his zipper.

The buldge and movement that was created by Shūsaku's hand made it more difficult to get it undone but he managed. Pushing up into Shūsaku so he could slide his clothes fully off. As he did, Shūsaku finally shifted so Narumi could remove the rest of Shūsaku's clothing. Making sure to get Shūsaku's socks in the process since he was prone to forgetting to take those off. Shūsaku's hand that was on his back removed itself so he could find the lube. Narumi squirming as Shūsaku's hand worked at a harder rhythm. He was glad for the friction.

Narumi began roaming his hands, settling them back on Shūsaku's chest before leaning forward to begin biting his collar bone. Sucking whenever he bit into the skin, determined to pepper the pale skin with red marks. Shūsaku lubed up his fingers, giving quiet noises before he began massaging the area around Narumi's entrance. Relaxing the area before he prodded with a finger testing for resistance. He slid one in since there seemed to be a minimal amount and Narumi just moved into the motion, too distracted by Shūsaku's other hand.

Narumi made eager sounds and let his hips thrust unrestrained into both sensations. His hands roaming Shūsaku's back, dipping his fingers into the muscles there. Still fervently kissing Shūsaku's chest before parting in order to lay back properly and bask. Pulling Shūsaku further on top of him as he laid down. Narumi was gasping and Shūsaku stopped stroking him in order to touch his cheek. Narumi opened his eyes, peering with those droopy eyelids. Shūsaku gave him a triumphant grin when their eyes meet. Shūsaku leaned forward to kiss the cheek that his hand wasn't caressing.

His tongue breaching out to take a swipe at the beauty mark there. Narumi gave a soft sound, his thick eye lashes fluttered at the sensation. Shūsaku kept his eyes open, captivated at being able to catch the movements this close. Narumi wasn't really focused, he was paying attention to the lone finger that had finally settled in deep but not quite to the knuckle yet. It began a circular motion, trying to loosen him. Narumi began to relax himself, breathing deep so Shūsaku would be able to fit. With his work, a second finger entered him.

Shūsaku peppering kisses to his face to distract him but Narumi was enjoying the feeling. He must've been in an odd mood today but he wanted Shūsaku so bad. He could tell it was mutual and he leaned his head to the side to kiss at Shūsaku's palm. Shūsaku's hand stilled inside him before continuing. His hand was slightly sensitive and Shūsaku moaned when Narumi began licking and nipping at his wrist. Moving to begin kissing each finger, Shūsaku felt himself twitch at the sensations. Narumi was so arousing, especially with his eyes only partly open with a steamy passion hidden in his pupils.

Shūsaku kept scissoring Narumi, doing his best to prepare him despite the distraction. However, Shūsaku was always focused, regardless of how utterly alluring Narumi was. He could multitask, it was why he was glad to be on top tonight. Narumi had a habit of being easily distracted. Not that Shūsaku minded. Not at all, it lead to interesting adventures. Shūsaku gave a low sound before slowly adding a third finger. Cautiously fitting it inside and beginning to make space for himself to fit in later.

They kept with their distractions for each other, warming themselves up for the later activities that would require much more energy. Narumi's tender strokes on Shūsaku's back, Shūsaku gentle and kind movements. Narumi pulled Shūsaku close and moved to kiss his lips instead of his hand so Shūsaku could start stroking his chest. Narumi purred as Shūsaku found a nipple, feeling his skin flush at the contact. He flicked the underside and massaged the area. Narumi gripped harder at his back, thrusting up to rub them together for a brief moment. Shūsaku gave a breathy sound.

Narumi recoiled slightly as a forth finger was added _'Well, this is different.'_

Shūsaku moved to kiss Narumi's neck and he gasped loudly. Shūsaku's lips nipping at the nape of his neck and Narumi tiled his head to give him more access. His legs and toes curling as he blew gently there before sucking. Narumi squirmed and whined, trying to keep his neck still but it was hard with Shūsaku's hand on his nipple as well. His hands began to roam Shūsaku's side, dipping into his ribs when he could. Shūsaku began panting against his neck and Narumi began gasping, his neck was way too sensitive. Narumi rocked his hips back and forth, he was definitely loose enough now. Narumi pressed the fingers in more and squirmed, his normal way of indicating he was ready to continue.

"Ride them."

"You're kidding me." Narumi asked amazed.

Shūsaku didn't seem to be, he wouldn't remove his fingers and Narumi attempted to lift himself off in order to try to convince his boyfriend to get in him. Shūsaku let him pull away slightly before forcing his fingers to follow and hit his prostrate. Narumi's legs shook at the sudden pleasure, falling slightly back down. Narumi's eyes glanced at Shūsaku's piercing stare. Narumi could tell this was what Shūsaku wanted to do to arouse him today. Narumi cursed, they'd probably still have sex if he convinced Shūsaku to stop but it probably would be sub par in comparison to what Shūsaku had planned in this moment. Narumi relaxed his insides and slipped back down fully onto Shūsaku's fingers.

"You're so inviting Makoto~."

Narumi flushed heavily at that comment, eyes and mouth wide at the words. A pleasant tingle shot up Narumi's spine at the tone though. Was Shūsaku actually going to talk to him through out this? Narumi changed his mind quickly on this not being worth it. Shūsaku's voice was the sweetest. Narumi smirked before lifting himself up and propping himself on his arms in order to give Shūsaku a better view of how his fingers fit inside. Shūsaku moaned at the sight, Narumi was amused at the sound. Who knew Shūsaku was into someone riding his fingers? Narumi began to buck on Shūsaku's fingers, trying to find the appropriate angle. He slipped down again as the fingers brushed a little deeper this time as he found his rhythm.

"You really like having my fingers in deep~."

Narumi moaned.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" Shūsaku jerking his fingers into Narumi's prostrate.

Narumi gasped "Y-yes." there it was.

Narumi lifted himself up before dropping to hit the spot again. An odd tingle passing up his spine as he did so. The next few times creating a similar effect, this was different than having Shūsaku's dick in him. The feel was peculiar and instead of a large head hitting there, it was a tiny prod from Shūsaku's delicate fingers. Narumi shifted forward and got up on his knees, wanting to cause a more up and down then a slide in and out. Narumi squirmed slightly at the change and it took a few more tries before he got the right angle again. Narumi let out a moan again.

"We should do this in a car. I bet the vibrations my hands could give you would be exquisite~."

Narumi shuddered at the thought, since the only cars available were military cars. Did that mean Shūsaku would finger him after they completed a mission? Narumi buried Shūsaku's fingers inside him, suddenly wishing they had more movement. Shūsaku kept his fingers still, just letting Narumi ride him in whatever way he saw fit. Narumi was in charge of the pacing, in charge of how quickly he'd get his own release. Shūsaku breathed a heavy sigh at the sight, Narumi was pleasuring himself on his fingers.

"You're incredible looking right now~."

Narumi's back arched and he cried at the pleasure at having his sweet spot hit and rubbed. He leaned forward to press his balls into Shūsaku's arm desperately. Shūsaku adjusted the angle his arm so that Narumi could rub himself to completion. Encouraging Narumi to ride his fingers more. Narumi lifted himself up so Shūsaku could force his arm into the proper angle and as Narumi slid down he was rewarded with pressure to his dick. In the next attempt though Narumi's cock slid along the curve of Shūsaku's arm rather than getting friction. Narumi growled and raised himself up to try again. He felt Shūsaku's fingers shift inside himself. Narumi dropped down and growled when he missed the spot inside himself because of the shift of Shūsaku's fingers.

Narumi tried again. He missed and he whimpered in frustration. His cock wasn't receiving any attention either. Narumi focused on his insides since that was easier to find the right angle. Narumi managed to get the angle close and his fingers curled instinctively as his cock glided almost perfectly on Shūsaku's arm. Narumi then tried to replicate the motion and managed to get it right. Narumi swore. That was because whenever he would get the right friction on his cock was also the best angle to his prostrate. He had no choice but to stimulate both if he wanted to get any pleasure.

Narumi panted desperately "Ah- ah." Lifting his hips rapidly.

"Is this angle that good~?

Narumi bit his lip and instinctively shook his head "Nn!" as he slid back down.

"Really~? If it's not, how can I make you feel better Makoto?"

Narumi bit his lip and glanced at Shūsaku "Uh~." he couldn't think strait.

"Can't think of anything better than my fingers~?"

"You."

"My fingers are still me."

"You know what I mean."

"Tell me~." Shūsaku spoke seductively.

Narumi felt himself blush harder "Y-your... cock..."

Shūsaku thrust up into Narumi at him admitting that, knowing the shyness would make the feel that much sweeter. Narumi howled at the feeling, moving up slightly before Shūsaku began to plunge his fingers in and out. Narumi shuddered as Shūsaku worked on moving in and out. Relaxing his limbs so he could savour his energy as Shūsaku took charge on the pacing. Shūsaku twisted his fingers as he moved, making sure when he hit the right spot and to twist as he did so. Narumi let out more delightful noises at the feeling. Shūsaku moving his fingers passionately and Narumi could only gasp as his body shook from the sensations.

He knew how to press and curve his fingers. Knew how to contort those inside to create different sensations. Narumi felt at his mercy as he just let his fingers work their magic. Shūsaku's joints pressing into his insides at specific points. Taking the time to feel around so he could fuck Narumi like this properly. Shūsaku flattened his fingers to curve it on one of his walls, rubbing all the way up and over his prostrate. Before he moved them back to it's original positioning before he began thrusting them. Shūsaku leaned forward to whisper in Narumi's ear.

"Come on sexy, let me see you move~. I love watching you~."

Narumi's insides felt like they curled and settled sickly sweet in his gut. He did as he was told, he began to move. Narumi rocked on Shūsaku's fingers so he could rub himself more. The more he did, the more pleasure he found in his backside as the fingers brushed delicately against his sweet spot. Shūsaku seemingly taken that into account with his finger and arm angle.

"You devil~." Narumi griped affectionately.

"Just letting you feel how you're making me feel Makoto~."

Narumi raised himself up before setting a rough and fast pace, his cock enjoying the hard friction caused by the tight squeeze as he rubbed himself between Shūsaku's arm and his own body. Narumi hissed and gasped, the double stimulation was exhilarating. He moved quickly and Shūsaku watched entranced at the movement. Narumi's eyes were closed, his head slightly turned and Shūsaku wanted to move forward to lick his neck. He couldn't while keeping his lower arm still so instead he grabbed the back of Narumi's neck to pull him closer.

Narumi gasped loudly as Shūsaku's tongue met his skin. Licking the sweat that had began to accumulate there. Narumi kept bobbing as Shūsaku kept heating up the skin on his neck. He couldn't move away with his grip but the angle change was making him want to howl at the sweet friction. Shūsaku gripped at him harder, letting out soft moans, the vibrations tickling Narumi's sensitive neck. Shūsaku stroked the back of Narumi's neck in an affectionate gesture before letting go so he could watch him again.

Narumi's hands found Shūsaku's shoulder and began to use that as leverage, allowing him to change the angle of his legs. Kneeling closer to Shūsaku as he tried to pleasure himself more. His energy was wavering slightly so the power behind his downwards thrusts weren't as potent. Narumi whined loudly before he lifted himself one more time and thrust back down, letting himself sink onto the fingers. Clenching his insides and his legs so that his dick got attention from Shūsaku's arm as well as his thighs. This insured a really hard slide and Narumi began grinding himself forward. He needed his release, he was so close.

"Shūsaku-!" Narumi cried out, he wasn't sure he could cum from this.

"Just a bit more Makoto." Shūsaku's smooth voice whispered to him "You're almost there."

"Nngh." Narumi lifted himself to try again.

Falling back down awkwardly due to desperately wanting to reach the end. His cock still got the same pressure with his legs curled like this but he was having troubles getting the rhythm right. He wasn't sure what to do. Narumi began trembling in the position he was in, he just wanted his release quickly. Narumi only lifted himself slightly before trying to sway his body from side to side. This only caused a gentle sensation for both stimulations and Narumi whined frustrated at not knowing how to do this.

"Lift yourself up."

Narumi did as he was told. Shūsaku then suddenly spread his fingers, the tips of those opening Narumi's entrance wide. Narumi gasped at the exposed feeling.

"Hold yourself there for as long as you can."

Narumi could feel himself shake as he did what he was told. It was an odd sensation but he felt a pleasant stimulation at feeling Shūsaku's finger tips. He could feel his muscle ring being stretched and if he clenched he could create an interesting pleasure at the feel. His insides trying to massage over the fingers, Narumi wanted to close his ass hole, when he couldn't it brought a pleasant chill through him. Shūsaku's dirty talk from earlier was getting to him, he wondered if Shūsaku would fit something else in. He could probably poke his other hand's fingers inside. Narumi shivered at the thought. Or maybe Shūsaku would go with something more warm and moist like his tongue? What was Shūsaku going to do with him? Narumi felt his energy waver from anticipation.

"I want your cum as my sunscreen. I want it all over~."

Narumi couldn't hold himself up any longer and he collapsed. The fingers slid in their more open position and Narumi felt like he was fulfilled. When they brushed his prostrate, it was from two different points. His nerves sang as it was his more sensitive spots and Narumi settled those fingers deep inside, complete. Narumi was finally cumming, Shūsaku's recent words playing in his head and he couldn't stop writhing during his release. Narumi kept rocking forward as he spilled everything between his legs and onto Shūsaku's arm. Narumi gasped and continued with small movements as he settled from the release.

"You did good Makoto~." Shūsaku praised, brushing Narumi's hair and cheek in an affectionate gesture "All by yourself~."

Narumi groaned and blinked his eyes a few times to focus himself "Shūsaku." reaching forward to pull him into a kiss.

Shūsaku met it, pulling back every so often so Narumi could breathe. He knew he was breathless so he had to restrain the attention. Shūsaku moved to kiss his cheek instead and Narumi followed suit, nipping at Shūsaku's ear. Shūsaku shivered at the feeling, running his fingers through Narumi's hair to show appreciation. Shūsaku removed his fingers. Narumi was expecting this to be it but Shūsaku suddenly kissed his neck. Shūsaku shoved Narumi onto his back, crawling over top of him to speak.

"Makoto~ spread yourself for me if you want me to take you tonight~."

Narumi wanted that so did as he was told, his legs opening and his loosened hole was exposed. "Hah... hah..."

"So inviting~." Shūsaku spoke with a purr and a smouldering look.

Narumi flushed at the dirty thoughts before pushing Shūsaku's shoulders to push him down. Shūsaku was confused but complied with the action. One of Narumi's hands on Shūsaku's head, the other moved to keep himself open. Shūsaku's face was positioned low where he could examine over Narumi's lower body's details. Narumi was panting hard, sweat was making his skin gleam. Shūsaku brushed his hair out of his face, locking eyes with Narumi's and beginning to lean forward.

"The sweat on your ass makes you look hotter~."

Narumi felt thrilled at the comment "Lick it off."

Shūsaku was caught off guard but his expression didn't waver. Suddenly understanding that what Narumi wanted wasn't a blow job but a rim job. Shūsaku wasn't quite certain on the procedure so he swiped his tongue around a bit first. Narumi moaned and shuddered before giving him a smouldering look. Shūsaku stuck his tongue in and Narumi tensed on instinct. That was certainly an entirely new feeling. Shūsaku's fingers grabbed Narumi's ass cheek in order to spread them more so he could move closer.

Shūsaku was keeping it soft and only poking in slightly, he tenderly stuck his tongue in as deep as he could to stroke the inner walls. Narumi made a keen sound at the gentle caress. The tongue retreated to shyly caress his entrance before trying to stick back in deep again. Shūsaku repeated the process of licking the ring of muscle before moving in deep for a tender lick. His tongue could only reach so far but Narumi was shuddering from the sensation, enjoying the new feel to the fullest. Narumi whimpered whenever Shūsaku would plunge his tongue in, his tongue was so soft and it created a sweet sensation in Narumi's gut.

"You really love things inside you~."

Narumi shook his head "Only you."

"..."

Shūsaku felt his heart bubble and he went to stick his tongue in deeper and twist. Trying to find a technique that worked. He began a thrusting sensation, he knew shallow thrusts were something Narumi did seem to enjoy. So he wasn't too concerned with his tongue not reaching in enough. Shūsaku twisted his tongue as it went in and then rolled it once he settled before dragging it back out. Narumi moaned out loud at the feel, trying to cling to the bed. Shūsaku felt encouraged to continue and he began to spread and release Narumi's cheeks in order to enhance the sensations. Running his hands up and down his thighs in order to help Narumi's pleasure.

He'd have to get flavoured lube next time but that gave him an idea on how to use his tongue. He began to curl his tongue and run it along one side consistently before creating a slow rotation so he could cover each side with his saliva. His tongue began darting in and out, pretending to scrape out his insides. Narumi moaned deep and he began twitching at the feeling. Shūsaku continued with earnestness before moving closer so he could use his lips to slightly brush the skin there. Stroking up his leg as he did so.

"Shit~ Shūsaku!" Narumi gripped at his boyfriend's hair.

Shūsaku pulled away to speak "Your insides taste so good Makoto~." Before his tongue began thrusting in and out at a quickened pace.

"Ahhn~." Narumi bit his lip.

Shūsaku then began to suck Narumi's skin as he continued the motion with his tongue. Creating a gentle pressure and Narumi wanted so badly to curl into. Narumi curled his legs and toes to help tame the sensations, squirming at the unrelenting pacing. Shūsaku was really doing this. Narumi could barely register upon that thought. His tongue was really down there, teasing his hole. It was so warm, so soft. Incredibly moist and smooth. Narumi could barely handle the sensations and he gasped. Shūsaku kneading his skin there wasn't helping.

He wanted to hear Shūsaku again, realizing he couldn't speak while he was licking his insides. So Narumi figured he should take up on the offer from earlier and have Shūsaku enter him. Narumi spread his legs and Shūsaku's earlier words played in his head. He didn't stop immediately because he needed to spread the lube onto himself so his tongue could be replaced quickly. Once that was done, he removed his tongue from inside but gave the skin there one lick before moving into position. Shūsaku sighed happily as he slid into Narumi with little resistance.

Shūsaku grabbed Narumi's dick quickly, he had some work to get Narumi as hard as he was. His hand stroking Narumi's cock in a steady and firm grasp, his fingers curled fully around. Shūsaku was gasping, breath hitching as he began to buck into him. Narumi's legs were curled around his hips, helping the motions. Shūsaku appreciated the added force and he began to aim his thrusts properly. Hitting inside him caused Narumi to jerk upwards off the bed. Shūsaku hovered overtop of him, captivated, mouth agape.

"You're so handsome~." Shūsaku whispered close.

Narumi squirmed "Hah, Shūsaku, talk more please~!"

Shūsaku squeezed Narumi's cock "You're getting so hard~ your dick is straining like it's screaming my name Makoto~."

"Yes~."

"I want to _fuck_ you all night~. The way you're moving keeps drawing me in~. I don't want to stop~."

Narumi moaned "Shūsaku..."

"Everything I felt tonight has been breathtaking~. You're so seductive, do you know how much you arouse me~? I was so hard just from watching~."

Narumi felt a pleasant blush grow at the comments and a well up of pride.

"I've been waiting so long to be inside you~. Your walls are so comforting~. I want to feel all of you~."

Narumi kissed him, unintentionally cutting him off. He couldn't help it, he was feeling very passionate. His tongue sticking into Shūsaku's mouth, desperately caressing over everything. Shūsaku moaned loud into the sensation and his hips stumbled from their rhythm. Narumi kept with it, setting a tender dance inside Shūsaku's mouth. Pulling away to moan and his exposed neck was met with Shūsaku's tongue. Narumi's cock twitched in Shūsaku's hand who then rubbed one finger on the sensitive underside. Narumi gasped, arching himself for better angles, Shūsaku pulled away to watch him writhe.

"Can you hear what it sounds like when I fuck you~?"

Narumi's ears instantly began to pick up on the sounds of the motions. The addictive sounds of when Shūsaku would bury himself inside. The slight squelching sounds as Shūsaku had some of Narumi's cum on his hand so it slid along his shaft as he jerked him off. He could hear the noises clearly, especially when Shūsaku buried himself balls deep. The slapping of skin becoming more distinct. Narumi could even hear his raggeded breathing and how it would hitch and waver depending on what Shūsaku did inside him.

"Do you understand what I listen to now? Your sounds of pleasure drive me crazy~."

Narumi's spine arched.

"You feel so good~. You always move so wonderfully when I'm inside you~."

Narumi clenched.

Shūsaku let out a hum "I love when you do that Makoto~. Don't stop."

Narumi gasped and clenched hard in order to follow his orders. "My name~."

"Makoto?"

"Hnnn..."

"Makoto~."

"Shūsaku~!"

"Makoto~!"

Shūsaku's hand gave a distinct jerk and Narumi clenched on instinct. Narumi couldn't stay still, he began not only pulling Shūsaku forward with his legs but thrusting back. His back arching off the bed constantly and he gripped at Shūsaku's shoulders in order to help. Shūsaku leaned more heavily over him due to the added weight. Shūsaku dragging his hand over Narumi's cock more distinctly, adding and relieving pressure depending on where he was inside. Narumi wiggled his hips enthusiastically. Narumi wanted more. Shūsaku noticed.

"So how should I change the pacing?" Shūsaku drew out his words "Harder? ... Deeper?" Shūsaku panted for affect "...Faster?"

"Deeper." Narumi gasped.

Narumi spread his legs, allowing for Shūsaku to do just that. Shūsaku let go of Narumi's dick to grab his legs, forcing them back towards the bed. Narumi cursed uncontrollably at the next thrust. Hitting deeper inside him, Shūsaku gliding along his sensitive insides and across his prostrate more. Narumi reached down to stroke himself, both hands wrapping around himself and he began to time it with the motions.

"Harder or faster Makoto~?"

"Nnh... harder."

Shūsaku followed his instructions and Narumi stroked himself harder as well. Shūsaku arched himself in order to achieve a rougher pace. Shūsaku adjusted his grip on Narumi's legs, forcing those back whenever he thrust in. There was becoming an increasingly distinct slap of skin whenever he did. Narumi groaned at the sound, eyes opening to catch Shūsaku's expression. He was focused on what he was doing with a seductive smile on his face. Their eyes met and Narumi was lost in them for a moment before his body rocked backwards from a hard thrust. Shūsaku's lips parted and Narumi was stuck staring.

"Faster~?"

"Yes~."

The movement became more distinct as Shūsaku adjusted his legs to hook over his shoulder so he could speed up and keep with the other two requests. His hands moving to brace himself beside Narumi so he could thrust in unrestrained. Narumi felt incredible, he wanted to give him everything. Narumi was gasping, skin flushed. His cheeks were really red and he was biting his lip from the pleasure. Narumi opening his eyes slightly to stare at him and moaned loud at the next thrust. Narumi bit Shūsaku's shoulder to muffle the noises he was making. Sucking the skin there to help ease the intense feelings.

"I could watch you be like this all night~."

Narumi groaned into his skin and bit hard, he was so aroused by his voice, by Shūsaku's everything. He desperately was rubbing himself to Shūsaku's thrusts, to his voice, his face... Their bodies rocking in a steady rhythm that Narumi loved feeling as they were getting closer to the end. When everything speed up, when everything became so intense he couldn't focus. His body sending him signals constantly and the vulnerable feeling of having Shūsaku above him. It was addicting in all the right ways. Especially in all the right places as Narumi's body uncontrollably shook from having his sweet spot constantly hit precisely.

"Do you want it all inside of you~?"

"Shūsaku~ I'll take it all, just keep talking!"

"Are you aware how much you're blushing~? Is the flush on your skin making you feel as hot as you look~?"

Narumi squirmed and stroked himself harder.

"You're so alluring~. Every time I have to leave just makes me want to drive. in. harder.~"

Narumi gave a moan at the three quick thrusts accompanying his voice.

"You're relaxing more~. Is my voice that soothing?" There was a deep sensual tone used.

"Ah-h." Narumi choked on his own moan.

"Can my voice drive you closer than my movements~?" The tone was still there.

"Both." Narumi moaned "Give me both."

"Needy~... but so am I~."

Shūsaku moved his hand to the back of Narumi's neck and Narumi was suddenly caught in his stare. He was so done for...

"I really want you~."

Narumi let out a gasp, unable to remember how to communicate properly, he was so close.

"I really need you~."

He was so lost in everything. Touch. Sound. Sight...

"Makoto~ will you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Hahh?"

"I love you Makoto~."

Narumi choked on a gasp and his hands stopped stroking himself to pull Shūsaku into a hug "Me too... I love you too Shūsaku~."

"Cum for me Makoto~. Let everything out~."

Narumi arched and Shūsaku anticipated that, pulling Narumi's hips to meet his. Hitting at the best angle he could. Narumi cock was straining and releasing. His voice also came out in an unrestrained howl. His seed covering both their stomachs. He kept twitching slightly as he let it out before laying back sated once he was done. Shūsaku gave a sigh of relief and started long thrusts into him. Knowing he couldn't keep talking to Narumi if he let himself find release so he was holding off. Narumi suddenly leaned up to whisper in his ear, a moan cutting off what he was trying to say.

Narumi distinctly swallowed "I said I'd take it all~. " he purred "I love you."

Shūsaku tried to respond but was cut off as he collapsed on top of Narumi, wrapping him in a hug. Movement stilling and inside Narumi was where he found his release. He could barely breathe so he was desperately panting and gasping as he released everything inside. Shūsaku started whispering Narumi's name repeatedly. "Makoto. Makoto." over and over as he rocked his hips slightly to ease his body. It felt so heavy. Narumi let out a quiet but serene laugh.

"You really love me too huh?"

Shūsaku buried his face into Narumi's neck "I do~. I love you. Makoto... Makoto..."

"You keep saying my name and we'll have to go again. You know how much I like having my name being called, you tease."

"..." Shūsaku just nuzzled into his neck.

Narumi gave a happy sigh before shifting, he needed Shūsaku out of him so he could relax more comfortably. Shūsaku seemingly was too exhausted to move but he did mumble an apology. Narumi just settled back in their position, letting Shūsaku rest on top of him. Rubbing his back and nipping at his shoulder, Narumi had a habit of being very affectionate after everything. Shūsaku normally would join in but he was just content to bask in Narumi's presence and warmth.

Shūsaku gave a sigh before leaning up "Need to clean us both up."

Shūsaku went about that methodically, long since in the habit of handling this process. Narumi appreciating the gentle touches and tissues dabs as Shūsaku made sure they could both sleep comfortably without any sticky messes. Shūsaku laid back down beside him and Narumi moved closer to kiss his lips. Shūsaku smiled at him before brushing his hands along Narumi's cheek and hair.

"You're still so riveting." Shūsaku complimented.

"Says the titillate one."

"Oh~?" Shūsaku cooed "Are my hands that arousing?"

Narumi couldn't help it, Shūsaku's voice brought back dirty thoughts "You really want to go all night?"

"Aah?"

Narumi grinned, leaning on his arm and turning on his side to stroke an idle finger along Shūsaku's chest. "You said you wanted to _fuck_ me all night?"

"..." Shūsaku's cheeks coloured.

Narumi grinned, he loved teasing Shūsaku "Well?"

"I'm too tired."

"Aww come on~. I can still go all night~."

"Says the guy who didn't have enough energy to ride my fingers."

Narumi blushed "I still had plenty energy... I just couldn't remember how to use it..."

Shūsaku gave a sigh "You rebound too quickly."

"Is that a problem?"

"Mmh~" Shūsaku thought about it.

Narumi pouted.

Shūsaku pulled him on top of him "Not at all."

Narumi gave an exultant grin "Good." Narumi leaned down to brush his nose into Shūsaku's neck.

"..."

"Let's just relax for awhile..."

Shūsaku began to stroke his fingers through Narumi's hair "..."

"Just for a bit longer..." Narumi mumbled as he shifted off of Shūsaku to curl into him, intending to sleep.

Shūsaku shifted to pull the covers over them before settling in with one last kiss to Narumi's lips.

"Dream well, Makoto."

* * *

 **A/N:** Figured I should post something on Shūsaku's birthday. Happy birthday Shūsaku!


End file.
